A little trouble maker
by Writer65
Summary: Set some years before the first movie, a series of one-shots focusing in how Kenai was a trouble maker when he was a kid.
1. Canoes to the water

"Denahi!" a boy of fourteen years old named Sitka asked to his younger brother "Have you seen Kenai?"

"No" answered Denahi who was ten years old, he was making a basket for his mother birthday "I haven´t seen him since this morning and I think it´s better that way!"

Sitka got a mad look.

"Denahi, we have to talk about this, Kenai…"

Soon the sound of canoes falling to the water was hear near the river, and both Sitka and Denahi got a worried look, they exchanged their looks.

"Kenai" they said at the same time, soon Sitka started to walk in the direction from the sound was hear, while Denahi stand up and started to follow his older brother.

In the scene, a young boy, eight years old, was standing on the river´s edge, it could been seen that many canoes were floating on the water, they were going to the sea, some men spoke and entered to the water trying to recover them and other women and men have made a crowd looking at the scene. While the kid was standing with a shy smile on his face as he looked to the canoes and then back to the crowd.

"Sorry" he said.

"Oh Kenai" said Sitka looking at the scene.

"He ruined everything again!" Denahi said angry, he received a punch on his stomach from Sitka.

"Denahi! I´ve tell you millions of time, don´t said things like that!" Sitka "You´ll hurt Kenai´s feelings"

"It´s not my fault he´s a trouble maker" said Denahi in his own defense, only to receive a slap on his head "Ouch!"

"Hey, everyone please calm down!" said a tall muscle man, he had black hair as well as a black beard, he looked a lot like Sitka and his name was Amaguq, the father of the three brothers "He´s just a kid"

Amaguq said looking at his youngest son.

"Yes, but this is the third time this week Amaguq!" one man said.

"Hey! Kids are kids!" another voice told, soon another man, soon he came over and step right beside his Amaguq, the man´s name was Colville, and was the younger brother of Amaguq "Beside, you´re acting like if you haven´t make a mistake on your entire life!"

With that said, everyone on the crowd start to walk on his own way, after all, the canoes were save, and, everyone was too tired to start a fight, besides, it were getting used to it, and, even started to like it, after all, besides Kenai problematic behavior, he was a love of a kid.

"Uf" said Amaguq in relief "Thanks bro, for a moment I thought they were going to eat me alive!"

The two brothers' laughed.

"And now, for our little trouble maker" said Amaguq as he saw Kenai "Kenai..."

"I´m sorry dad" Kenai said "I just wanted to see how it´s feels to touch a canoe, I wasn´t counting that they will fall to the river"

"My boy, you one day you´ll not only know how a canoe feels, you´re also to ride in one!"

"Like you and Sitka!" Kenai asked excited.

"Yes, like the two of us! Now, let´s go home"

"Okay" Kenai.

"But first, haven´t you something to say to uncle Colville?"

Kenai looked at his uncle.

"Thanks uncle Colville"

"Anytime you want nephew" said Colville smiling "Now, I have to go"

"Mia´s still sick?" asked his brother.

"Yes, but she´s going to get better, you don´t have to worry"

"You think I can visit her?" asked Kenai, since he wanted to be a big brother and Mia, his cousin, was one year younger than Kenai, this was the closet that Kenai had to be a big brother, so he acted like one toward Mia, even if she had one older brother named Takashi.

"I think that she will fine for tomorrow, so yes, you can visit her, you and your brothers"

Kenai nodded happily with the head.

"Okay, so, see you later brother, and see you later Kenai"

"Goodbye uncle Colville" Kenai.

And with that said Colville started to walk away, so Amaguq turned his look to Kenai.

"I think it´s better if we go home right?"

"Right"

"You have a lot to tell mom isn´t it?"

"Yes" Kenai.

"So let´s get going"

As Amaguq and his son started to walk back to their tent, Sitka and Denahi appeared.

"Dad, what did Kenai broke this time?" asked Denahi with a malicious smile on his face, what cause a mad look from Sitka.

"Denahi" Amaguq said to his second born "Respect your brother"

"I do dad" Denahi "I just want to know what he did this time"

Everyone except Denahi, rolled their eyes.


	2. Tim

Amaguq, Chena, Sitka and Denahi were outside of their tent, Sitka was teaching Denahi how to make his own spear while his father was keeping an eye on them.

"I love seen my two kids together" said Chena as she looked at his two sons "But where´s my little trouble maker?"

"He said he was going to play with Mia mom" Sitka.

"Oh, well" Chena.

"If you want my opinion you mustn´t leave him alone" Denahi "He breaks everything he takes"

Sitka wanted to punch his brother but he couldn´t because both his mom and dad were watching them.

"Denahi" Amaguq said "Please respect your brother, he don´t make all those problem in propose, besides, he loves you a lot, you should also show some of it to him"

"Well…" Denahi started, he did also loved Kenai, but, it was difficult to show his love for his little brother "To…"

From all the sudden, Kenai appeared, at his right side there was a buffalo , Kenai had a hand on the animal´s head, smiling.

"Kenai!" said his mother in terror, as she saw his younger song side by side with a best, she quickly grabbed his arc.

"Hi mom" said Kenai "This is my new friend, his name is Tim"

"Kenai" Sitka said as he grabbed slowly his spear "Come here"

"But Sitka, Tim is harmless" said Kenai, caressing his new friend on the head.

"Kenai" said his father in a more calm tone "We can´t have that kind of animals here on the village"

"Why not?" asked Kenai.

"Because they´re monsters" Denahi, then Tim got a mad look.

"Denahi! Tim don´t like that, he´s not a monster!" Kenai.

"Kenai" Amaguq "We know your friend isn´t a monster, he seems like a really nice buffalo, but I´m sure he will prefer to life free on the woods that in our village, don´t you think, here there´s no place enough for him, while on the woods there´s a lot of place"

Kenai looked to Tim.

"You prefer living on the woods Tim?" Kenai asked.

Even if they couldn´t talk, Tim understood Kenai´s word, and nodded with the head.

"Oh, okay, I think it´s the right thing, not?" he looked one last time to Tim "Goodbye Tim, I hope to see you again"

Then Tim walked back to the woods.

"Kenai!" his mother tell as he runs to hug his son "That was very dangerous!"

"Why?" Kenai "Tim was very likeable"

Everyone else looked at him, not believing Kenai´s naturally at the situation.

"Oh by the way, Tim had to eat before leave"

"What?" Chena "What did Tim eat?"

"Nothing too special, just the plants that Denahi had sown"

Denahi had to use all his auto control to not kill Kenai on that same moment.


	3. Operation Fish

**Hi, so many asked what of A Trouble Maker Kenai was in the last chapter if he only befriended a buffalo.**

**Well, the answer is simple, nothing, I just wanted to show that Kenai liked animals (except bears) since he was a kid, since in the movie we see him befriend a mammoth, anyways now will see more trouble maker. **

Another day come in the village, peaceful, quitted, until…

"KENAI!" Denahi screamed into the air, so now Sitka approached him.

"Denahi what happened?"

"Look at this!" said Denahi as he showed to his brother the ground.

"So, what should I be looking?" Sitka.

"That stupid buffalo Kenai brought last day eat all my plants, he didn´t let anything!"

"Well, you can seed another ones and no more problem"

"But Kenai didn´t had any right to feed him with my plants Sitka" Denahi "And why in the first place did Kenai befriend a buffalo?"

"Well, I talk with him and he told me he found him near the river, that he saw he was hungry and brought him here for a snack"

"Yes my plants" Denahi "And why Tim?"

"Kenai told me he saw him face of a Tim"

"Stupid animal lover" Denahi.

"Denahi!"

"Come on Sitka, you now I´m…"

Before they could continue, they saw Mia passing running.

"We did it!"

Behind her, Kenai was following her, also running.

They didn´t even see them and continue running with a confused look, and then Amaguq and Colville appeared looking for them.

"Sitka, Denahi, have you seen Kenai or Mia?"

"Em, why?" Sitka.

"They released the fishes from the baskets and set them free on the river" Colville.

"What?" both Sitka and Denahi said at the same time.

"Like you heard nephews" Colville "This time they are in serious troubles, there it goes our food of one week"

"I didn´t think that Mia will do it" said Denahi "She told me she was going to do it but I didn´t believe her, I think she´s really becoming a vegetarian"

"The fishes also have rights" they heard Mia from somewhere.

"Yes, she´s right!" Kenai add.

"Like if Kenai didn´t get in enough troubles alone, now he has a teammate" Denahi.

"Listen, dad" Sitka "Why don´t you let me talk with him, them, I´ll make them realize their mistake, and that fishes don´t suffer when, we eat them "

Takashi approached them.

"Dad, uncle, Mia and Kenai have released more fishes from the baskets"

"How many"

"Three more"

"Spirits" said Colville "Help us"

"And Kenai said something about inviting someone call Tim for dinner"

Denahi face turned into one of horror.


	4. Little Brothers

"Kenai!" Denahi screamed as he chased his little brother all around their tent.

"What´s going on?" asked Sitka who came closer to the scene.

Kenai run to hide behind his oldest brother, Denahi stopped and looked Kenai with a deadly look, Sitka couldn´t hold a laugh at seen that Denahi´s hair was painted in green.

"Sitka!" yelled Denahi hiding his hair with his hands.

"I´m sorry Denahi" said Sitka, but still laughing.

Denahi pointed at Kenai.

"He´s mine, this time he went too far!"

Kenai showed his face and put his tongue out to Denahi, he screamed and tried to hit him but Sitka stopped him, then Kenai tried also to punch Denahi but Sitka stopped him also, he had his two brothers into a headlock.

"Let me go Sitka, this time we won it!" Denahi.

"He deserves it Sitka" Kenai "He´s always teasing me!"

"And you don´t" Denahi.

"Not so much like you" Kenai

"Baby brother"

"I´m not a baby"

"Yes you are, baby brother"

"I´m not"

"You are"

Kenai screamed and punched Denahi on the face; Denahi screamed and started to punch Kenai, who fight back.

"Both of you knock it off!" Said Sitka, then he made them head butt each other.

"Ouch" the two of them said.

"Now, Kenai, paint Denahi´s hair in green isn´t right, you hear me? If he teases you, you come with dad, mom or me, you hear me?" he said looking at Kenai.

"Yes" said Kenai looking away.

"And you Denahi" Sitka said now looking at him "How many time do I have to tell you to respect Kenai? And stops that insults and jokes?"

"Forgive me Sitka, but look at his face!" Denahi "How you could not laugh of a face like that?"

"Your one´s worst and no one's says you nothing!" Kenai.

"You little rat!"

"Big head!"

"Baby brother!"

"Dog´s breathe!"

They continue throwing insults to each other while Sitka only could see to the sky.

"Great Spirits, what did I did to deserve this?" he asked.


End file.
